


Podfic - The Only Way to Hold On to This Love is With an Empty Hand

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Series: Podfic - for all of the perfect things that i doubt [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the first time they've spent the day together, but it's the first time they've spent it together and knew exactly what it means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic - The Only Way to Hold On to This Love is With an Empty Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the only way to hold on to this love is with an open hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009139) by [idrilka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilka/pseuds/idrilka). 



  


[Click to download MP3 from Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4l6otnymrrvtief/only%20way%20to%20hold%20to%20this%20love.mp3?dl=0).

**Author's Note:**

> No lie, there's at least 3 solid minutes of cat-related outtakes from this one and then another 45 seconds of me trying to get a decent level of mushy line reading through a mouthful of chewing gum that made me go all chipmunk cheeked. So much editing here.


End file.
